leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Blacksmith, the Creator
Abilities | | | | }}}} every second and 3 | | | | }}}} on killing a unit, on champion and epic monster takedowns, and on tower takedown, instead of getting gold, and starts with 40 Silver. Additionally, killing Dragon gives 1 Dragon Scale and killing Baron gives 1 Tooth of Nashor. He can use these resources to make items by opening the shop screen and moving to the Smithing tab. He can do this anywhere on the map and it takes 3 seconds to make an item. He can also sell these items to the shop for half the resources that went into making them to allow for his allies to buy them with their gold. |targeting='Blacksmith' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} Blacksmith rears back with his smithing hammer and swings it with all his might after a 0.75 second delay, dealing physical damage to enemies in an area in front of him. Enemies directly hit by the hammer are and take triple the damage. |leveling = % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Hammer Smash' is a direction-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and stun. |additional= }} He loses 200 movement speed while this ability is off cooldown or not learned. Additionally, he cannot refresh this ability’s cooldown or make new items without going to the anvil and picking it up after casting this ability. |description2 = Blacksmith takes his anvil off his back and throws it in a target direction, the maximum range increasing by . It deals physical damage to all enemies it hits and knocks them back to where it stops. If it hits a wall, they take the damage again and are for 1.5 seconds. |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Anvil Launch' is a linear, passthrough skillshot ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block the damage and knockback. |cc=stun |cleansing= |additional= }} Blacksmith cannot make items while this ability is not learned or is on cooldown. Additionally, he deals the active’s damage each second while he is making an item. |description2 = Blacksmith uses a technique he learned to heat up metals without using a furnace in one burst, dealing magic damage to and nearby enemies, dealing less damage and having reduced strength further away from him. This ignites minions and monsters for 3 seconds, dealing additional true damage to them over the duration. |leveling2 = | }} %| %}} |range = 800 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Heat of the Soul' is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and slow. |additional= }} Blacksmith uses 5 of a selected resource that he has to upgrade a target tower. Silver increases its attack damage by 1, gold its attack speed by 1%, iron its resistances by 1, titanium its maximum health by 10, and oricalcum gives it a new passive at , , and oricalcum. The amount of each resource that can be used on a tower is capped. |leveling = |range = 325 |cooldown = 1 |cost = 1 |costtype = mana |targeting='Upgrade' is a tower-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Using the ability brings up a wheel like when pinging, but with the resources instead of ping options. }} Items Items can be combined with Dragon Scale to give them an additional 15 armor and magic resist. This also upgrades the item in the ally store if sold. The Blacksmith items can be combined with Tooth of Nashor to give them an additional 200 health. Hide= |-|The Buttstabber= Cost: 20 Silver Stats: * * Unique Passive: Deal 30% more damage when attacking from behind. Ally Buy: |-|Jabberhurk= Cost: 30 Silver Stats: * * 5 armor penetration * 10% Attack Speed Unique Passive: Every third basic attack is guaranteed to crit. Ally Buy: |-|Macaroonald's D= Cost: 40 Gold Stats: * * 10% Lifesteal Unique Passive (melee only): Basic attacks cause enemies to bleed for physical damage over 3 seconds. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Pickaxe + Vampiric Scepter + |-|Booger Remover= Cost: 70 Gold Stats: * * 15 armor penetration * 20% attack speed * Unique Passive: Every third basic attack is guaranteed to crit. Unique Passive: Deal 30% increased damage from behind. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Jabberhurk + The Buttstabber + |-|Floundinator= Cost: 40 Iron Stats: * * 50% Attack Speed Unique Passive (melee only): Basic attacks deal an additional 2000% Attack Speed physical damage. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Pickaxe + Long Bow + Long Sword + |-|Not My Thong= Cost: 70 Iron Stats: * * 100% Attack Speed Unique Passive (melee only): Dealing physical damage to an enemy grants 25% attack speed for 1 second, stacking up to 3 times. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Pickaxe + Dagger + Dagger + Dagger + Dagger + |-|Bow of Blam= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * * 30% Attack Speed * 25% crit chance Unique Passive (ranged only): Basic attacks deal in a 100-radius around the target and gain 125 range. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: BF Sword + Long Bow + Avarice Blade + |-|Twang my Thang= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * Unique Passive (ranged only): After hitting a target, basic attacks become linear, pass-through skillshots that travel for 2 seconds, dealing and applying on-hit effects to all enemies hit. Unique Passive: Gain 15% of your total AD as bonus AD. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: BF Sword + BF Sword + Hide= |-|Vampire Rod= Cost: 20 Silver Stats: * * 5% Spell Vamp Ally Buy: |-|Needlessly Small Rod= Cost: 30 Silver Stats: * * 20 Movement Speed Ally Buy: |-|Arcanapendium= Cost:60 Gold Stats: * Unique Active: Cast the most recent nearby enemy spell cast as this active. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Amplifying Tome + Amplifying Tome + Amplifying Tome + |-|Magical Hydra= Cost: 100 Gold Stats: * * Unique Passive - Cleave (melee only): Basic attacks deal an additional magic damage to the target and magic damage to enemies around them, less the closer they are. (400 range) Unique Active - Cresent (melee only): Deal to a target and to enemies around the target, less the further away they are. (600 range) (10 second CD) Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Tiamat + Needlessly Large Rod + |-|Water Orb= Cost: 50 Iron Stats: * * 50 Movement Speed * 10% CDR Unique Passive: Gain 30% movement speed and mana regeneration while in the river. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Needlessly Small Rod + Fiendish Codex + |-|Psychic Sword= Cost: 80 Iron Stats: * * * 10% Spell Vamp * 10% Lifesteal Unique Passive: Gain as and as . This passive does not stack with itself. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Vampire Rod + Vampiric Scepter + Pickaxe + |-|Mind Eater= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * * 10% Spell Vamp Unique Active: Every fourth ability cast, you can activate this to deal true damage to a minion and permanantly gain 1 AP. (1000 range) Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Needlessly Large Rod + Vampire Rod + |-|Tesla Shocker= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * * 50 movement speed Unique Passive: Single target abilities shock nearby enemies, dealing 40% of the damage dealt to the target to surrounding enemies. (100 range) Ally Buy: {g|3000} Ally Combine: Needlessly Large Rod + Needlessly Small Rod + Hide= |-|Buckler= Cost: 20 Silver Stats: * * 5% health regeneration Ally Buy: |-|Rain Catcher= Cost: 30 Silver Stats: * Unique Passive: 5 magic penetration Unique Passive: Being in the river grants 5 Rain charges every second. At 100, you gain 10% movement speed. Dying resets the charges. Ally Buy: |-|Dream Catcher= Cost:10 Gold Stats: * * 10 magic penetration Unique Passive: Dealing magic damage grants 5 Dream charges. At 100, you gain 30% movement speed. Dying resets the charges. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Rain Catcher + Cloth Armor + |-|Enchanted Robes= Cost: 60 Gold Stats: * Unique Passive: Taking damage from a damage over time or area of effect ability restores mana equal to the damage taken. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Negatron Cloak + Null-Magic Mantle + |-|Runic Aegis= Cost: 40 Iron Stats: * * * 10% CDR Unique Passive: Gain magic resist equal to . Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Null-Magic Mantle + Ruby Crystal + Kindlegem + |-|Impailer's Atma= Cost: 70 Iron Stats: * * * Unique Passive: Gain as . Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Pickaxe + Cloth Armor + Ruby Crystal + |-|Kite Veil= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * * 100% Health Regenration * Passive: Every time you take damage, gain 10% movement speed for 4 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. At 5 stacks, gain an additional 20 movement speed. Ally Buy: Ally Combine: Spectre's Cowl + Ruby Crystal + |-|Walshield= Cost: 100 Titanium Stats: * * Unique Passive: Block 50% of the damage dealt to allies touching you and direct it at yourself. Ally Buy: {g|2500} Ally Combine: Chain Vest + Chain Vest + Ruby Crystal + Hide= |-|Speedy Boots= Cost: 1 Gold Unique Passive: 50 movement speed Ally Buy: 650 |-|Blacksmith's Hammer= Cost: Impailer's Atma + 100 Oricalcum Stats: * * * Unique Active: Gain as . Ally Buy: cannot be sold |-|Blacksmith's Apron= Cost: Enchanted Robes + 100 Oricalcum Stats: * * * 40% CDR Unique Passive: Gain as . Ally Buy: cannot be sold |-|Blacksmith's Boots= Cost: Speedy Boots + 100 Oricalcum Stats: * 80 movement speed Unique Passive: Gain 30% movement speed for 2 seconds when damaged by enemy champions. Ally Buy: cannot be sold |-|Blacksmith's Leggings= Cost: 100 Oricalcum Stats: * * * -10% damage taken from critical strikes Unique Passive: Gain as . Ally Buy: cannot be sold |-|Blacksmith's Anvil= Cost: 100 Oricalcum Stats: * * 1 Oricalcum per second Unique Active: Gain 20% movement speed for 3 seconds when you deal damage. Ally Buy: cannot be sold |-|Blacksmith's Soul= Cost: 100 Oricalcum + 50 Titanium + 30 Iron + 20 Gold + 10 Silver Stats: * * * * * 10% Lifesteal Unique Active: Gain health regeneration equal to while in combat. Ally Buy: cannot be sold Deg Notes * Blacksmith is supposed to be a top lane juggernaut that is and acts as a blacksmith. * In lane, he would play kind of like Darius. * In fights, he would use his E to slow as many enemies as possible, his Q to do a lot of damage and stun, and W as a displacement ability, either as an Insec Lee Sin ult or as a smaller and bigger at the same time Poppy E. * He would buff up a tower that he knows is going to be sieged soon to make it harder to take, or just buff up every tower over time. Category:Custom champions